Red Ink
by Daemon Wings
Summary: [Kingdom Hearts meets Harry Potter rip off] A private school, a bunch of teens, a group of isolated islands, and a killer on the loose. Yeah, that outta do the trick.... [Kairi x NO ONE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!]


"**W**hat's it say?"

"I don't know, I can't see!"

The whole school was gathered around the Central Hallway Team Wall, pushing and clawing their way to see what the commotion was all about. The students had gathered around the wall fifteen minutes ago, according to the Golden Sundial in the Main Corridor. Kairi and her best friend, Namine, were the only students who were not completely desperate to see the wall.

"Vennrey! Oh, Vennrey!"

Madame' Dennise called for Vennrey, the school's headmaster, and her newest boyfriend, again to shuffle the students away from the wall. Kairi finally shouted out, "What does that stupid wall say?" The roaring screeches of screams and gossip quieted to a whisper as students split like the seas to let Kairi and Namine see the wall's red writing.

**She's Gone **

**You Can't Save Her Without Losing Your Life**

Selphie, a younger student, came screaming into the hall. "Where's my sissy? Where's my sissy!" She burst out into tears again. That's when Kairi's mind-chain clicked: Selphie's sister, Christina, had been killed.

It all made sense now. The red print on the wall was obviously the victim's blood, used to write the horrific threat. Shelly's sister had disappeared last night, Kairi had heard her struggle in her sheets, start screaming, but then her screams were muffled, and by the time Kairi had gotten to Christina, she had already vanished. She stepped up to the wall and slid her hand across the text.

"Dry…"

The students looked at her in shock. Whispers rose as gossip and screams, moans and complaints started up again. Yes, Chaverdale School for the Private Mind was as it always was, and will be: Kairi's prison.

--

"**S**he touched it!" shrieked one girl.

"I know! I heard that she was witness to Christina's murder!" another replied.

_So it's true. It was Christina! _The red-head knew now that her thoughts had been correct.

"Hey, Kai, you okay?" Namine's sister, Dawn, asked sheepishly. Though she was 2 years older than her sister, Dawn was always a little short and shy. 'The lamb-ka-bob of the school' as she was teased. Kairi had never minded. In fact, she had always looked up to Dawn.

"Uh….yeah. No chill against my will!" Kairi laughed. But she was scared. If a murderer was on the loose in Chaverdale, something had to be done. **Before **it was too late.

_--_

_**R**ING!_The still gossiping students rushed out of their classes to their dorms to change into their eating/assembly clothes and headed down to the Great Room and sat at their assigned tables. Awaiting the headmasters usual speech on the day's activities, the students rustled in their seats, shifting their weight and glancing left and right around the room. Then Kairi, Namine, and her sister Dawn entered the room.

"WHAT!? What is the big deal about me?" Kairi screamed.

"Miss Kalan!" Madame' Dennise shouted out. Kairi froze with fear.

"Kairi, run!" Dawn whispered. Kairi couldn't even blink.

"NOW! Run now Kairi, run!" Dawn whispered again, shoving Kairi out the door into the main corridor. The young girl then tripped over another student, hitting her head on the floor. The world to her was now pitch black.

--

"**W**ake up. Please wake up."

Kairi awoke slowly to someone calling her and telling her to-

"Wake up!!"

"Ahh!" screaming, the red-head awoke with a start.

"Ah, Miss Kalan. Welcome back, welcome back."

Kairi's blue eyes drifted to the person talking to her. Her vision was still a little blurry from her accident but something was coming into view.

First a black figure that looked like a person.

Then that black figure began to get color.

A peachy face. Blue eyes. Gray, wispy hair pulled into a tight ballet bun. Small reading glasses at the tip of its nose.

"Miss Kalan, I believe you are wanted in the west wing. 4th corridor."

Madame' Dennise. Kairi sighed.

"**Now, **Miss Kalan. NOW!"


End file.
